Gargola
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Cuando somos amigos, podemos tener amigos imaginarios... Que lastima que también existan los enemigos imaginarios.


**Los Personajes de Harry Potter no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Esta historia participa en el reto especial de Halloween del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

 _Cuando somos niños, tenemos una imaginación muy activa, esto se debe a que estamos explorando las maravillas del vivir. En esa edad temprana, podemos imaginarnos junto a un amigo imaginario (valga la redundancia), que si bien para nuestros padres no está allí, nosotros lo notamos en 3 dimensiones, podemos verlo ante nosotros, vemos que está allí, en ancho, alto y existe la percepción de la profundidad…_

 _Noche_ _ **1**_

Lily Potter Granger era una niña, con una maravillosa dote creativa, llevaba y hacía justicia al nombre de su abuela, la cual fue llamada en un sinfín de ocasiones "Encantadora Lily" por Filius Flitwick y aquellos maestros y amigos de sus padres, quienes habían ido a visitarles. Hermione y Harry sonreían cada vez que su pequeña hacía un dibujo, podríamos decir que el amor es ciego, pero no en este caso, realmente Lily podía dibujar un perro, un gato, un conejo decente y era comprobado por los envidiosos adultos, padres y niños que habitaban el Valle de Godric, igual que los Potter.

Día 1.

Lily habló a sus padres de una pesadilla sobre una gárgola posada en la ventana de su habitación, su padre se mostró interesado, mientras que pensaba en comprar un atrapa-sueños para evitar esto. Lily dibujó algo que sus padres solo pudieron reconocer como una gárgola, fue al Kínder y en la tarde, encontró que su padre había colgado un atrapa-sueños con forma de mariposa, saltó de la felicidad y, para su molestia, tuvo que hacer tareas, afortunadamente tenía la inteligencia de su madre 2+2=4. Jugó con sus padres a las muñecas y se fue a dormir.

Noche 2.

Lily despertó durante la noche, viendo a la gárgola ahora junto a la mesa del televisor, ambas se miraron un largo rato. La niña se arropó asustada, el frio aumentó en la habitación, así como el terror hacía la gárgola quien no dejaba de mirarla.

Noche 3.

En el día Hermione acarició la cabeza de su hija y le dijo que no había nada a lo que cual temer, la niña se fue a la escuela, acompañada por su padre, Hermione colocó un atrapa sueños, así como colocar una runa en la pared. Ella no creía que esto fuera más allá que la pesadilla de una niña pequeña.

Noche 4.

La Gárgola ahora estaba encima del estante de sus juguetes, la niña pudo medir la distancia entre la cama y el estante, deseaba gritar, pero ahora el frio era tal, que le era imposible llamar a su padre por ayuda.

— _Vete, vete, vete_ —rogó. Pero no podía ni siquiera, despegar los labios, solo podía pensarlo, se arropó hasta la cabeza y se puso en posición fetal. Necesitaba que llegara el día, para que la Gárgola se fuera.

Ya en el día, habló de su madre sobre la gárgola y ahora, Hermione comprobó que había habido algo en la habitación, pudo sentirla tibia, no tan fría como las noches anteriores, casi como un Dementor. En la tarde, Lily encontró su cama rodeada por un circulo de sal, claramente era un hechizo de protección de su madre.

Sonrió ¿Cómo no confiar en su madre? Se bajó de la cama, fue por su osito, caminó hasta la cama, sin darse cuenta de que rompió el círculo, abrazó su osito y cerró los ojos.

Noche 5.

Despertó a causa del frío, intentó gritar al ver a la Gárgola encima de ella y temió realmente por su vida: Lily, comprobó que sus padres no podían ver la Gárgola que ahora se había cernido sobre ella.

Cada noche la Gárgola, había dando un paso más, cada noche se había ido acercando aun más a ella, sin detenerse, a pesar de que la pequeña pelinegra se lo pedía. Derramó lágrimas de terror.

La Gárgola bebió de sus lágrimas de terror, bebió de sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue a despertar a su princesa, solo para soltar un grito de horror, al ver a su hija con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, muerta sin ninguna otra señal, excepto un mensaje escrito en sangre.

 _ **DEBIERON DE HACERLE CASO A SU HIJA. SU UNICA HIJA.**_

 _ **Le dije a Mami que la Gárgola se estaba acercando a mi cama, le dije que estaba asustada, pero Mami nunca durmió conmigo, además, yo era muy inteligente a pesar de mi edad.**_

 _ **Debí haberle insistido, que la Gárgola no era una amiga.**_


End file.
